


【雀驼】游泳健身了解一下吗

by Lydiaaa



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiaaa/pseuds/Lydiaaa
Summary: -健身教练x小白领-高速公路警告





	【雀驼】游泳健身了解一下吗

林煐岷每天通勤要坐两遍地铁三号线。他早八点出门，晚六点下班，每天出了地铁口，总会有三三两两的推销员殷勤的凑过来，塞给他一张某小区开盘首付只需XX万的宣传单，或是华尔街商务英语的课程培训表，他本对这些东西没有兴趣，想到他们也是为了完成业绩要求，还是每次都好脾气的接过了传单。  
啊，社畜的生活。  
这天他刚发了工资，又难得没有加班，挤地铁的心情都愉悦了很多。在地铁站旁边的小摊上买了炸鸡，拎着包装袋哼着小曲走在回家的路上，没想到刚走出几百米，就被人拦住了去路。  
“帅哥，游泳健身了解一下吗？”  
地铁站不远处新开张了一家健身房，霓虹的招牌招摇的闪烁着，门口站了几个身材姣好的小哥，正满脸笑容的分发着传单招揽顾客。  
那人热情的伸出手，袖子被微微卷起，小臂漂亮的线条让林煐岷默默收了收腹，不自觉的提了一口气。

林煐岷本对自己的身材也有一点自信，青春期毫不费力便稳稳蹿上了180，倒也没有专门去举过铁塑过型，但因为喜欢跳舞，身体的曲线也算是标志，大学时也是不少女生暗恋的对象。只是毕业后日子便闲散下来，几年社畜生活的压力反映在了新陈代谢上，肚子上薄薄的一层腹肌也日渐柔软下来。  
他想起上次聚会朋友调侃他日子过得太滋润连下颚线都已经没有了，忽然觉得手上的炸鸡都沉重了许多。

第二天他本是报着办张普通年卡的心思，还在门口踟蹰，眼尖的前台小妹便发现了他，热情的凑过来说要先帮他做个体测，一边说着帅哥身体素质不错但是更需要人专门指导，一边介绍着私教课现在包月优惠的活动。  
林煐岷看着A4纸上体脂率的数据一阵心虚，耳根子发软，再回过神来刚到手没多久的工资已经划到了别人的账户上。  
他叹着气靠在柜台边上一边等着和私教碰面，一边想着健身房的私教大概都是那种高大威猛的肌肉猛男，内心还有些忐忑，没想到那人看起来还没有自己年龄大，比他稍矮一点，一头卷发染成亮眼的薄荷绿，却意外显得适合，剑眉星目下一颗小虎牙一闪而过，顺畅的身体线条包裹在紧身运动衣下，锻炼得恰到好处。  
“您就是林煐岷吧，我刚看了您的资料，比我大三岁，那我以后就叫您煐岷哥啦。”  
“我是佑镇，朴佑镇。”  
那人热情的拉过他的手臂，领着他上了电梯。前台小妹不懂为什么一向高冷的店长忽然主动提出要指导这位顾客，倒也不敢多问，只是默默望了一眼两人的背影。  
林煐岷随他到了顶层宽敞明亮的空间，发现这里设施齐全却空无一人，甚至带了单独的卫生间和浴室。朴佑镇开口解释说这里是VIP会员的专属套间，目前办理私教课程的都有机会免费体验活动。林煐岷只是咂咂嘴想着有钱人的快乐真是让人想象不到，倒也觉得没有人在旁边更自在了一些，却忽视了朴佑镇眼底闪过的一丝狡黠，丝毫不知道自己面对着什么样的危险。

小孩儿看起来纯良，干起本职工作来倒是毫不手软。林煐岷许久未锻炼过的身体也是十分僵硬，他随着朴佑镇做了几组热身运动，便已经开始微微喘起了粗气。  
朴佑镇领他到了有氧器械区，迈上椭圆机对他示范起了动作。他的身体压得很低，运动裤紧紧包裹着浑圆的臀线，下摆随着他一上一下的动作在空气中抖动，大腿坚实的肌肉也随之收紧，勾勒出顺畅的线条。林煐岷吞了吞口水，忽然觉得这屋内的气温仿佛有些过高了。  
朴佑镇教得很认真，几组动作后额头上已经渗出了细密的汗珠，他倒是毫不介意，撩起上衣宽松的下摆顺势擦了擦额头上的汗，小麦色的皮肤下排列着整齐的腹肌，腹部的汗珠顺着腰线一路划进裤子的缝隙里，林煐岷的脸忽然就红了起来。  
他从小就对自己的性取向很清楚，倒也一直坦坦荡荡。只是现在这空间里只有他和朴佑镇两人，那人漂亮的身体曲线和不经意的身体接触，实在让他觉得口干舌燥。  
朴佑镇把他按在拉力器的座位上，指引着他双手握住两边的把手，又忽然把手放在了他胸口。手指的温度透过衣服的布料传过来，林煐岷身体一阵僵硬，朴佑镇却一边示意他拉动器械的杠杆，一边指导着他调整发力点。林煐岷咬咬牙，只觉得他胸前的软肉都随着自己的动作聚集到朴佑镇手掌里，肩膀一阵发软，脸红得仿佛要滴血。  
朴佑镇像是发现了他的窘迫，细心的在地板上铺上了瑜伽垫，让林煐岷躺在柔软的垫子上。  
“煐岷哥不要紧张，我来帮你拉伸一下。”  
他示意林煐岷一条腿平放在地板上，却推起了他的另一条腿向上，双手撑在他大腿根的肌肉处，不经意蹭过了他的敏感地带。他俯下身的时候上衣的领口也垂下来，林煐岷一抬头便能看见他坚实的胸肌，脑子里瞬间警笛大作。  
完、蛋、了。  
宽松的运动裤下某个不可说的部位悄悄抬起了头，林煐岷条件反射的屈起了双腿，试图掩饰一下这尴尬的场面，匆匆起了身。  
“不好意思，我去一下卫生间…”  
他避开朴佑镇的目光，心里默默祈祷他没有注意到自己不合时宜的反应，却没有发现那人嘴角勾起的一抹笑意。

林煐岷对着卫生间的镜子撩了几把冷水，脸红得发烫，心跳久久不能平复。第一次私教课就对着教练起了生理反应，他实在有些羞愧难当。门外传来一些细碎的声响，他的意淫对象就在一门之隔以外这一事实，并没有对他起到一点帮助。他越是心急，胯下的欲望越是鼓鼓囊囊的不肯消下去。  
而朴佑镇却忽然推开了卫生间的门。  
林煐岷愣愣看着他不知道该有什么行动，那人却径直走过来，蹭了蹭他的肩膀，从背后环住了他。  
林煐岷挣扎了几下，却忽然感觉身后有什么硬硬的东西直直顶着自己，一下子怔住了动作。  
“你干什么…放开我！”  
“哥哥明明也很喜欢。”  
朴佑镇原本环在他腰上的手向下一滑，准确握住了他诚实的性器，隔着布料揉捏了几下。忽然袭来的快感惹得林煐岷一阵颤抖，欲望也不自觉地在他手里更胀大了几分。  
林煐岷转过身来面对着他，张张嘴想说些什么，朴佑镇却堵住了他的话，贴过去吻上了他的嘴唇。舌头伸进唇缝，撬开他的牙齿肆意搅动，直直捣进更深的地方，勾住他的舌头纠缠。手也不安分的从上衣下摆伸进去，在他的敏感地带挑逗。舌尖交融的柔软触感让林煐岷脑子发昏，口中的空气被那人汲取殆尽，他有些喘不过气来。  
朴佑镇的手指停在他胸口，在乳晕处划着圈，却迟迟没有下一步动作，试探的征求着他的同意。  
“可以吗？”  
林煐岷被吻得七荤八素，嘴角还挂着拉扯的银丝，肿胀的性器紧紧贴着朴佑镇的小腹，哪里说得出拒绝的话，只是羞红着脸点了点头。  
得到首肯的人手上的动作更加放肆，掀开他的上衣露出两点红樱，用食指和中指夹住揉搓了几下，敏感的乳尖便迅速挺立了起来。酥酥麻麻的快感从胸口传来，林煐岷细碎的呻吟脱口而出。

他被抵在洗手池冰凉的台子上，背部的皮肤紧紧贴着光滑的大理石面。朴佑镇从他的腰线一直吻到小腹，把他的健身裤连着内裤一起扒了下来。早已挺立的欲望一脱离了布料的束缚便直直的弹了出来，朴佑镇伸出舌头去舔敏感的前端，用舌尖挑拨着冠首，在龟头处打转。他的唾液沾满了柱身，一只手握住坚挺的欲望开始上下撸动，另一只手便向下揉捏着一边的囊袋。  
性器顶端溢出透明的黏液，朴佑镇舌尖探进他的铃口，又用牙齿轻轻摩擦了几下。林煐岷全身发麻，舒服得眯上了眼睛，欲望前端被包裹在温暖的口腔，撑在台子上的手臂也一阵发软，颤抖着射了出来。  
浊白的精液星星点点喷溅在他的小腹，朴佑镇却暧昧的一寸一寸舔干吻尽，惹得林煐岷羞红了脸，那人又凑过来吻他，非要和他分享这淡淡咸腥的味道。

林煐岷还在想着事情怎么就发展到了这种地步时，朴佑镇便探到了他的穴口，缓缓插进了第一根手指。  
生涩的甬道排斥着异物的进入，被撑开的不适让林煐岷皱紧了眉头。  
“唔…不要…”  
朴佑镇温柔的安抚他，吻着他的耳垂，手指被紧紧包裹住，小心的磨蹭着他穴口的嫩肉，另一只手又握住了他刚刚释放过的分身。前端的刺激转移了一些注意力，肠壁也开始分泌出湿滑的液体，朴佑镇借机又伸进了一根手指。  
好在林煐岷只是闷哼一声，没有过多的抗拒，身体似乎也慢慢适应了手指的探索。直到两指按上了他的敏感点，酥酥麻麻的快感从蜜穴扩散开，他忽然开始迎合起了朴佑镇的动作。朴佑镇摸索着抽插了几下，又并入了一根手指，耐心的做着扩张。林煐岷随着他进出的频率摆动腰肢，收紧了小腹。  
直到林煐岷的尾音都带上了一丝娇喘，朴佑镇才抽出手指，掏出自己昂扬已久的性器，抵在了他松软的穴口。林煐岷全身瘫软，低头看见朴佑镇的尺寸，还是深吸了一口气。

圆润的头部刚刚撑开后穴的入口，林煐岷便吃痛的咬起了唇，性器的尺寸比手指更难适应，他感受着朴佑镇艰难的挺进自己的身体，额头上也冒出几滴冷汗。他疼得想要躲开，却无处可逃，肿胀的肉棒一点一点撑开甬道的褶皱，一直深入到手指触碰不到的地方。  
“嘶…放松…”  
下身被夹紧的滋味也并不好受，朴佑镇揉捏着他的臀瓣，俯下身去在他的锁骨上留下暧昧的痕迹，挺了挺腰开始小幅抽动。  
“不行…啊，你出来…”  
林煐岷尚未适应被填满的感觉，眼神有些迷离，全身都被染上了情欲的粉红。  
朴佑镇对着他的耳朵轻轻吹了一口气，舌尖探进他的耳道，模拟着交合进出的动作，濡湿的水声惹得林煐岷面红耳赤。  
“我想出来，哥哥下面的小嘴倒是咬得很紧。”  
调情的话进一步挑起了林煐岷的情欲，他刚刚释放不久的分身有些微勃，肠道也开始分泌黏腻的液体。朴佑镇就势加大了抽插的力度，顶在他的肠壁，寻找着刚刚的敏感点。

林煐岷坐靠在狭窄的洗手池台面上，双腿被抵成M型，羞耻的对着面前的人大张，也不自觉的环上了他的腰，配合着他的动作有节奏的前后起伏。  
坚挺的欲望重重撵过他的前列腺，温热的甬道开始不断收缩，朴佑镇忽然加快了腰上的动作，扶住他的腰不断顶弄着肠道的敏感区域，蓄满精液的囊袋一下下甩在他的臀瓣上。林煐岷腰身酥软，声音发颤，身下的性器也在他的顶弄下重新抬起了头，摇摇晃晃拍打着两人的小腹。  
他伸出手去抚慰自己身前的昂扬，跟着朴佑镇的节奏开始上下撸动，身后的小穴一阵收缩，朴佑镇被忽然夹紧，忍不住闷哼出声。  
“哥哥现在知道发力点在哪儿了吗？”  
朴佑镇玩味的拍了拍他的屁股，开始九浅一深的抽插，穴口被充分摩擦的快感和G点被阶段顶弄的冲击将林煐岷拉进欲望的深渊，他加快了手上的动作。  
“我快到了…不行，啊…”  
他眯着眼睛射出来的瞬间，朴佑镇却忽然托起他的臀瓣，把他整个人都抱了起来。  
猛然悬空的失重感让林煐岷一下子环住了朴佑镇的脖子，他尚未疲软下去的分身还在淌着浊白的精液，高潮余韵下的肠壁一阵痉挛，急剧收缩着紧紧包裹住那人的性器，朴佑镇却丝毫没有放过他的意思，反而就着这样的姿势顶得更深。全身的重量都托在朴佑镇身上，使得他的性器进入到了一个未曾到过的深度。粗大的分身不断冲击着他的敏感点，林煐岷双腿紧紧环住他的腰，红肿的乳尖随着他的顶弄微微颤动，朴佑镇顺势含住他胸前的小点，舌尖轻轻打转了几圈，便开始吮吸起来。肉体碰撞的声音和暧昧的口水声交织在一起，冲击着他的耳膜。  
多重快感一齐袭上头顶，生生逼出了林煐岷的眼泪。  
“太深了…啊…”  
“慢…慢一点…”  
“佑，佑镇…不行…”  
他带着哭腔连连求饶，汹涌的快感找不到出口，眼泪大颗落下，却惹得身前的人更加兴奋。  
“啊，我不行了…呜…”  
他咬住朴佑镇的肩膀，感受着那人忽然停下，又狠狠向前顶弄了一下，精液便一股一股射进了他的小穴。  
朴佑镇慢慢抽出自己的性器，精液也顺着林煐岷的蜜穴流了出来，一路向下，在大腿上留下淫糜的痕迹。他吻干了林煐岷湿漉漉的眼角挂着的泪珠，抱着他进了室内，把他放在了瑜伽垫上。

林煐岷全身瘫软的趴在柔软的垫子上，一扭头却看见明亮的落地镜清晰反射着两人的倒影。他全身微微泛着粉红，下身沾染着两人的精液和体液，已是一片狼藉，被蹂躏得红肿不堪的乳头还挺立着，肩膀上布满了纵情的红痕。  
他忽然觉得自己现在的样子有些过于诱人了。  
而有着这样想法的人显然不止他一个。他感受着身后的人正在自己下身贴心清理的手忽然转了方向，只能发出嘤咛的呻吟。

林煐岷走出健身房的时候一脸纵欲过度的疲惫，前台小妹想着看来他真的是缺乏锻炼，一转头却看见店长甜甜笑着跟他招手说着“哥哥明天见”，忽然觉得这人今天好像过分热情了一点。

-Fin.


End file.
